The Gucci Sunglasses
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: Viktor's Gucci sunglasses and makeup are gone. He's gone into panic mode, whilst the culprit, one Yuri Plisetsky, is practicing for his exhibition skate. What will Viktor do when he finds out Yuri was the one who took them?


**A/N: This fic was inspired by art on Tumblr, I can't remember who made it, but it was a comic with Yuri's grandfather who asked Yuri if he needed some new clothes after "Welcome To The Madness" since his shirt was completely ripped. I have basically used several Tumblr headcanons about Yuuri and Viktor and Otabek and Yuri. If you enjoyed this fic, please leave review or favorite/follow!**

 **The Gucci Sunglasses**

"Yuuri, what happened to my beauty case?" Viktor said. He was standing in the bathroom of their hotel. It had been four days since Yuuri had won his silver medal.

"I have no idea," Yuuri answered from the bedroom.

Viktor looked back at his beauty case. He rarely used makeup anymore, mainly because he stopped wearing expressive makeup during his routines after his junior days. He just needed to find his lip balm. The black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipstick were missing, and he knew for sure Yuuri wouldn't wear any of those things.

"What do you need from it?" Yuuri asked.

"I needed some lip balm so my lips look gorgeous when we skate our exhibition skate this afternoon," Viktor answered. He gave up and walked back to Yuuri. He was wearing his track suit, and reading some book in Japanese Viktor didn't know. "Are you stressed?"

"Not really," Yuuri admitted, "I'm just looking forward to skating with you. There is less pressure."  
"I still wonder what happened to my makeup."  
"Why did you take it all the way to Barcelona if you don't wear it?"

Viktor smiled. "You never know if you have a black makeup emergency."

* * *

"How do I look?" Yuri asked Otabek.

"The sunglasses bring out your soldier eyes," Otabek answered, "The makeup looks fitting."

"I stole them from Viktor," Yuri answered, "The man never looks at that beauty case anyway. He doesn't need it."

He felt cool, really cool in his ripped shirt and jeans. He went shopping in Barcelona with Otabek so they could wear matching outfits during their exhibition skate. He had a real friend, for the first time. Sure, he considered Mila a friend, but they had befriended each other because they were at the rink, training together every single day. They were basically forced to like each other. With Otabek, it was different. Yuri really liked him. Otabek genuinely wanted to be his friend. They liked the same things and they hated the same things (ahem, JJ).

"Where did you get those sunglasses?" Otabek asked, "I don't remember buying stuff at the Gucci store."

Yuri waved it away. "They're Viktor's. He brings five pairs of sunglasses to every tournament. It's not like he misses them."

* * *

"Yuuri, I think we have been robbed," Viktor said with a serious face, "All my stuff is gone."

"Only your old makeup is gone, right?"

Viktor sighed. "It's not only my make up. My Gucci sunglasses are gone."

Yuuri sat up straight. "Not the Gucci sunglasses."

Viktor nodded seriously. "The Gucci sunglasses."

Yuuri let himself fall back on his back in the bed. "Let's see, who has access to this room. It's us and the maid, right?"

"I have Yurio the spare key, in case he needed something," Viktor answered.

"I think we should check in on him, in that case."

Yuuri stood up and opened the door for his fiancé, "after you."

* * *

They searched the entire hotel for Yurio and Otabek, but Yakov told them they'd left for their exhibition skate training. Yuuri reminded Viktor that they were scheduled for 15:30 and that it was 13:30. They had to make it to the rink, change, practice one last time and have lunch somewhere in got them a cab and they got in, completely with two big bags containing their exhibition skate clothes and skates. Yuuri was very nervous; this routine was the very one that caused Viktor to come to Hasetsu. This routine had triggered the dominos to fall, the one that led to their engagement.

Viktor hurried out the car when they arrived. "Wait, Viktor!" Yuuri called.

Viktor stood still. "Can I help you?"  
"Please," Yuuri said.  
Together, they walked to the locker room and put their bags away.

"Let's see if we can find my Gucci sunglasses," Viktor said.

When they opened the door to the rink, loud, aggressive electric music greeted them. "Welcome to the Madness!"

Viktor gasped. On the ice, Otabek was taking Yuri's glove off with his mouth.

"Yuuri, this, this... close your eyes!" Viktor said panicky, "What happened to our son?"

"Our son?" Yuuri repeated, "Our son!?"

"Oh yeah, that's what everyone calls him now. He's our small Russian son."

Yuuri gave up. In the last months, he spent with Viktor he'd gotten used to this. Fine. He did feel responsible for Yuri. Viktor had basically adopted the small kid. Yuri had been eight the first time Viktor had seen him and knew Yuri had looked up to him. Yuri came to the ice rink wearing a beanie with cat ears and a t-shirt with a baby tiger on it, holding his grandfather's hand. "This is Yuri," Yakov had introduced him, "He's the newest member of our team."

Viktor had smiled his most gorgeous smile. "Hello, Yuri. I am.."

"Viktor Nikiforov, you won the Junior Championship!" Young Yuri had said, "You had an amazing routine!"

Viktor flustered. "Thank you."

Yuri was unrecognizable now. He wore heavy eye makeup, ripped jeans, a shirt that couldn't be called a shirt because there was more hole than fabric, leather pants, and a purple jacket.

"I'm not closing my eyes, Viktor," Yuuri answered, "Wait, are that your sunglasses? Is that Otabek?"

Otabek wore clothes as ripped as Yurio's, complete with matching sunglasses. "That are my Prada sunglasses," Viktor whined, "Oh my goodness."

He took a breath. "YURI PLISETSKY, WHAT ARE YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND DOING WITH MY SUNGLASSES?" He shouted.

Yuuri sighed. He had gotten used to this kind of behavior. "Please, give him a break."

"He's the youngest Grand Prix gold medalist, he should take responsible for his actions," Viktor answered.

The music stopped. Yuri stood still. "Oh. Viktor."

Otabek skated to the side, Yurio followed him.

"Hello, sir," Otabek said.

"My Prada sunglasses, please," Viktor held out his hand.

"Viktor, could we lent them?"Yurio asked.

"What? You're asking me now after you stole them?"

"You were too busy preparing for your big rainbow and butterfly skate," He said quickly.

"And the makeup?"

"It's not a phase."

Yuuri smiled. "You stole my makeup and sunglasses and you broke into my room," Viktor said.

"That happened, yes. Otabek helped."

Otabek looked very guilty.

"I don't know what to do with you," Viktor said.

"Oh, I know," Yuuri said, "We call Yakov."

"Or tell Yakov to invite Yurio's grandpa," Viktor answered.

"Please, don't let Grandpa come. He won't understand, really. Yakov's good enough," Yurio said.

"I know another punishment," Viktor said, looking thoughtfully.

Yuri looked like the internal panic had reached its melting point. This was Viktor, after all.

"You two have to have dinner with us tonight," Viktor said, smiling brightly, "That's a good one."

Otabek looked quite happy with this, but Yurio looked like his world had collapsed in a second.

"You want Otabek and me to have dinner with the two of you?" He said hesitantly.

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, isn't that nice?"

Yurio shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Hey, Yuri, it can't be that bad," Otabek said, "It's free food."

Yuri wasn't so sure of that. Yuuri and Viktor were known in the press as his "Skating Parents" and Viktor had fully embraced that image, complete with an "I'm the dad of the coolest grumpy teen in existence" t-shirt. He wore it under his jacket to the press event after the Final. If they'd invited Ota and him, it was only to hear them out about their relationship, whether they were dating or not.

"It's almost time for the exhibition skates to start," Yuuri told Viktor, "We have to change."

"Fine. But you two are having dinner with us, I don't care what you say," Viktor said, while Yuuri was pulling him away.

"I guess we're having dinner with your parents tonight," Otabek joked.

"Not funny," Yuri answered grumpily.

* * *

"I can't believe he stole my sunglasses and makeup to do some sort of a striptease on ice," Viktor said, "And then Otabek pulling off Yurio's glove with his hand...I can't believe he's doing this."

"He's doing exactly what he wants," Yuuri said, stretching, "Are you ready?"

"I am," Viktor said, "Are you?"

Yuuri nodded. "I'm not nervous anymore. I've got you with me."

He wore a blue suit, Viktor his purple one, the one he won all those medals in last year. Yuuri was glad Viktor was coming back. It meant slowly reviving him as a figure skater and his figure skating career. He was 28, after all. They didn't know how much time Viktor had left before he had to retire.

"And now, Yuuri Katsuki and his fiancé Viktor Nikiforov, skating to 'Stay Close To Me'," They announced. Viktor and Yuuri entered the ice. Viktor skated to the side, waiting until he had to step in. Yuuri stood in the middle of the rink, waiting for the music to start.

This was their moment, their routine, their love. Yuuri was ready for it. He was ready for the world to see.

As expected, the routine was flawless. Viktor kissed Yuuri at the end of it, and they got a massive applause.

"Saranghae," Viktor whispered to Yuuri.

"That's Korean, but I love you too," Yuuri whispered back.

"Really?" Viktor repeated, "I always thought it was Japanese."

"How come your Japanese is so good but you don't know how to say I love you?"

"I guess I didn't pay that much attention during that class," Viktor answered.

"Is saranghae the only Korean you know?"

"I know the basics of Korean."

Yuuri smiled. "It's aishite imasu in Japanese. Let me guess, you watched loads of dramas during flights."

Viktor looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Guessed," Yuuri answered, "And because you love romantic stories."

* * *

The dinner with Yurio and Otabek progressed quite nicely. Viktor hadn't asked strange questions and had accepted the friendship/relationship fairly quickly. Yuuri let his fiancé do whatever he wanted, he knew that he couldn't stop Viktor from asking questions, so he just enjoyed his food. He had to watch his weight, but he was allowed to sin one night.

"Viktor, can we keep the sunglasses?" Yurio asked at the end of the night.

"Those cost me both $600,-, young man. You have your Grand Prix prize money," Viktor said firm,

"if you and your boyfriend want Gucci sunglasses, you can either pay for them yourself or ask them as a birthday present."

"I don't want to buy them myself," Yurio mumbled.

"You should," Viktor said, "That's the only way you learn how to spend money."

The end of the tale was that the group ended up at a Gucci store, where Viktor paid one-half of the sunglasses, and Yuri the other.

"It's an early birthday present," Viktor defended himself when he and Yuuri were in bed that night.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Yuuri answered. He kissed Viktor's cheek. "I'm going to sleep now. Tomorrow we're going back to Makkachin."

"Back home," Viktor mumbled, falling asleep slowly.

Hasetsu. Makkachin. Home.


End file.
